Skylar Smith
Skylar Smith (スカイラーかじや, Sukairaa Kajiya) is a young user of Perfume and Illusion magics belonging to a group known as The Outsiders. Appearance Sky is of relatively average height, standing at around five feet and five inches for their situation at the younger end of the teenaged spectrum. Their body shape is mostly classified as rectangular, not having much for curves or outstanding disproportions, but has a wingspan less than the height of their body which makes their arms appear relatively shorter. Being a teenager, Sky has a rather defined muscular structure, mostly in the appearance of their legs which have toned from larger amounts of running and walking as well as their skill in climbing. Their arms are a bit less defined due to their preference in footwork, but it's precisely due to that specialty that their upper body was changed as it takes strength in the arms to hold one's body in the air or to pull them up and out a window (in an extreme case of escape it was up a pole, through a window, out somebody's front door and down a laundry chute). In terms of face shape, Sky's is classified as triangular, lacking the prominent cheekbones found in heart shaped faces, but maintaining the angular jawline and finishing in a pointed chin. They surprisingly have a higher forehead, though it's usually hidden by bangs, and since they are still just breaching the teen years, Sky's face has maintained pudgy in all places except for the slim nose resting between their large eyes. These wider set beauties are a stunning yellow-marigold, gently tinted with amber and soulful pupils lined with butterscotch and honey. Long, dark lashes complete this doe-eyed look that, when coupled with their small lips pushed into a pout, create a convincing puppy dog begging effect. Sky's eyebrows are thin and lack an arch, but they are well groomed and their dark coloring matches the original brown of their hair. This same hair grows abnormally fast which tends to leave its owner with various lengths of grown out roots to blend with bleach blond. (Clothes) Personality History Equipment Falcon (はやぶさ, Hayabusa) In their time running away from home, Sky... "obtained" a grappling hook gun called the High Powered Retracting Model X Falcon Clawed Grappling Hook Gun that was then simply shortened to Falcon for simpler description. This became a staple tool in Sky's arsenal due to the new ability to get up buildings, over walls, and out of uncomfortable situations easier than with their magics alone. Tigres ( タイガー , Taigaa) Sky has a special karambit pair that have entirely black handles though the blades have large tinges of red along the short length. There are two knives and they have up to eight sheathes at a time somewhere within Sky's outfit. These are located either on their forearms, thighs, within their boots at the calf, or at the front and back of the waist for many possible storage areas when necessary for hiding the blades or giving a small element of surprise. Smoke Bombs: Satchel: Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Magic Aura: *'Standard Aura': Heightened Magical Power: Physical Abilities Impressive Flexibility: Enhanced Speed: Above Average Stamina: Above Average Strength: Magic Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (まほうのイリュージョン, Mahou no Iryuujon) is a Caster Magic based on manipulating one's mind through illusions created by altering what is perceived by the five senses. Though this magic is used by a variety of mages, it manifests unique to the user and target as the altering of reality differs based on surrounding area, circumstances, and other factors. This magic essentially relies on attacking the brain and disorienting areas like the olfactory bulb, occipital lobe, temporal lobe, and distinct areas that work on comprehending surroundings. Clone (クローン , Kuroun) Deprivation (しゃだん, Shadan) Perfume Magic Perfume Magic (まほうのこうすい, Mahou no Kousui) is a Holder Magic that revolves around the use of magical perfumes to achieve various effects. The abilities of these liquids, once uncapped or otherwise released, is difficult to escape from as it is activated by merely inhaling the scent. There are many offensive and defensive capabilities available through use of these magical smells, but they also proved to be of use as supplementary boosters to aid the user or allies of said user. While this is Skylar's magical aid, it is also somewhat of their crutch as they rely on a few scents to keep their anxiety down. Sleep Perfume (こうすいのすいみん, Kousui no Suimin) is a perfume that has the ability to put someone to sleep. Similar to sleep magic, this perfume knocks someone out though it has to be smelled to take action. In very low exposure this perfume can also be used to leave someone woozy or disoriented, but it's main purpose is to ease someone into an unconscious state. Sky will use this on themselves to combat their insomnia and in hopes of an easy, dreamless sleep. Calming Perfume (こうすいののどか, Kousui no Nodoka) is a perfume that has the ability to cause it's victim to enter a state of relaxation or, in high exposure, numbness. In minor doses it can ease tension and bring about a happier mood in an opponent as a way for Sky to avoid a fight or calm a group where yelling has become a problem. In higher concentrated doses this perfume can be used as a muscle relaxant, coming in handy for both soreness after a battle and medical purposes. Finally, in extreme concentration this perfume can bring about dullness to the body and senses, leaving usually Sky in a drugged like state. That major of a dose is usually reserved for anxiety attacks or once again medical purposes. Two base ingredients of this perfume are jasmine and lavender, causing it to give off a mixed smell. Concentration Perfume (こうすいのせんしん, Kousui no Senshin) is a booster type perfume that has the ability to improve the recipient's concentration. This perfume has two interesting opposing scents from it base ingredients of peppermint and cinnamon, both brain boosters that help create the laser sharp focus given from a whiff of the liquid. Strength Perfume (こうすいのつよさ, Kousui no Tsuyosa) is a booster type perfume that has the ability to greatly improve the strength of the recipients. This is reserved for Sky and their teammates instead of the enemy. Speed Perfume (こうすいのスピード , Kousui no Supiido) is a booster type perfume that has the ability to improve the speed of the recipients. Rejuvenation Perfume (こうすいのいやしけい, Kousui no Iyashikei) is a booster type perfume that helps in the physical recovery by targeting mental recovery. By using the lemon within it, the perfume starts the first part of the two part process by dulling negative emotions that could interfere with the brain properly receiving assistance. The lemon scent also helps encourage the bodies immune system and promotes better blood circulation. The second piece is a rosemary based, a scent that works as a stimulater to ward off physical fatigue as well as clear the mind of further exhaustion. In battle this perfume is more of a quick boost as the properties take time to fully set in and go to work on the olfactory bulb. Blocking Perfume (こうすいのかおりぼうがい, Kousui no Kaori Bougai Lit. Perfume of Scent Interference) is a defensive style perfume in the sense that it has the ability to block the receiver's olfactory bulb temporarily so no other scents can be received. This perfume is thicker than most, sitting heavily in the air like a fog only to creep up someone's nose and cause disorientation. Sky usually administers this to themselves and anyone else who they don't want under the spell of perfumes such as the sleeping one. Synopsis Relationships Nicholas Perry: Lexa Woods: Torio Yasuyuki: Quotes Trivia * Sky is gender fluid, though most often feeling more agender, and prefers pronouns such as 'they', 'them', and 'their'. * Sky's appearance is based of Kenma Kozume from the anime series Haikyuu!!